Shinobi Games (Revised Version of Hunger Games)
by Sugah-Sweet-Nightmare-Goddess
Summary: 18 districts, 2 people from each district. Fear. Horror. Mystery. "All I see is Darkness Kiana". "We'll fight for our dreams, and fufill them". "We respect our own beings!". "Let the Shinobi Games BEGIN!". Can Sakura Haruno survive this all? Throw a little romance in and waddya get? One hell of a ride. Rated T For a reason. Sasusaku, Itaocc, NaruHina, And more! :PPP


**Disclaimer**:** I don't own own Naruto  
**

Title: The Shinobi Games

Paring(s): SasuSaku, ItaOcc, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTem, And more!

_THOUGHTS/Her letters_

**:)**

~Sakura Haruno~

_Pink collided with pink. Blue Collided With blue. Textures where the life of special people. This horrid place, my home, my comfort, My hell... I would like to break free and soar like a bird in the blue sky above. But that shall not be. I am notn a underling, A person who doesn't belong. I am a monster. District 18, I will escape one day._

**Lalalala~ Fast forward :)**

Many underlings of Sakura Haruno stifled a gasp as she glided amongst them. Her long pink locks danced in the wind, capturing envy gazes. Her deep emerald eyes shined with that of wisdom beyond her years. She was not to be fooled with and the muscular features she had could tell you why. Engraved in the muscles where the envy of pain, broken bones, healing bones, and scratched skin. And lastly, A deep engraving, a tattoo smack dab in the middle of her collar bone, A small engraving showing a small bloody flower. Her reputation and her ego was as large as the Mississippi River, and as confusing as the deepest forests.

She was Sakura Haruno, and everybody knew that she was not a dainty lady looking for trouble, She WAS the trouble.

_As I have told you, dear friend, I was special, unlike many people where. I was a bundle of hidden caves, just waiting to be discovered. But alas, until I had officially entered the games, I had no clue what being a special person really meant. I was raised in the valley of the hidden, swept away from human beings, who where unlike me. When I was born, my auntie had exclaimed that I had been a demon child, that mysterious glint in my eyes that I still have today._

Many people gasped as she walked by. Why would she be here on days like these? Only 2 days away from the chosen day. All of those who were not special people could not enter, for they had no skill in the life of the hunt. Since day one of these small districts making, from district 1 to district 18, everyone could tell a special person. A special person, they where born with a small tattoo (Much like Sakura's) on their collarbone, marking their presence in blissed light. Nobody would mess with a special person, or they would be executed. Perhaps, many thought that the Special people where misunderstood, but alas, Special people had a gift darker then tartarus. They had the gift of the hunt.

_I do not understand those of normal beings. Where they raised as a slave? Where they given a bow and axe to hunt with? I think not. Young females have the pleasure of being dainty, but not I and other Special ladies. We where raised as harshly as male where, butchering pigs, hanging cows, and doing the hunt. Unlike many special people, I do quite enjoy the hunt, as the wind glides against me as I chase after the Bison near by. I will hopefully discover more about birds, as for my silver bow cannot quite reach their height._

Why was the gift of hunt bad? Not many normal people new, Maybe the older and wiser ones do. The gift of hunt is given to those who god thinks that is worthy of serving and playing in the shinobi games. Every 2 years, 2 people (gender shall not matter) where chosen to go to the capitol of the Fire kingdom, Konohagakure to participate in the month long games of the Shinobi games. People considered normal where deemed not ready to participate.

Sakura Haruno was ready though, she had trained almost her wole life for this, Before she could walk she would practice killing small and slow animals with a small weapon. After her first few steps, she had learned to shoot a bow. And when she learned to run, she would challenge bunnies and deer to a race. She ad her daily training, and would never have lunch in between her hours. 6 am to 6 pm, you could find her hidden in the forest, Waiting for food. Not many knew what would happen to the animal, but Sakura knew, she knew very well.

_After I would shoot a deer, my old friend, I would take it back to the farm where I was raised and matured to present it to my mother, Who would be quite proud. My older sister, Kiana would then praise me, as for she was also a special person. Our parents where very blessed to have 2 highly respected woman in their care._

And after supper, Kiana and Sakura would watc as the twins would play, in the glistening moonlight.

_The twins, my dear old friend, where quite amusing. The female named Jocelyn and the Male named Jake. They where pranksters and had many tricks up their tiny sleeves. I still laugh at the joyous moments when they had pulled a huge prank on mother. They had exclaimed that mothers make-up had went down the well, and that it had disappeared. Mother scolded them and went to the well to find no inked water at all. She had figured that this was a prank and walked inside to be invited to an unpleasant surprise, the twins had eaten the cake. Mother than was a firecracker, she exploded with all her boom, and had banned the two devils from dessert for a month._

As we watched the twins play their wicked games, Me and Kiana would usually stargaze, twying to find out where the little dipper and many more where hidden.

"Look", Kiana would swoon gently, and stare in awe at the bewildering sky, "I see the big dipper!".

Of course, My eyes would lighten up in amusement as I would tell her that the constellation she had pointed out had been the little dipper, and her smile would falter in less than 1 second. I would of course giggle and say that she was in fact right and we would continue about a random topic, discussing about matters or the latest pig that had been butchered.

"Romeo was butchered most lately," I would say distantly, my eyes would light with regret.

Kiana's eyes dullened as she stared out at the sky, her unusual, but very natural long violet hair would sway in tune with the sky, as if dancing.

"Romeo was such a good boar though! What a pity to see him go away," She would say gently.

I couldn't help but agree with all my heart. Romeo was a good boar, and he never deserved to be butchered but what had to be done, just had to be done. And Kiana couldn't help but agree.

_I had adored my sister, she was like the shadows weakness. Kiana, she was a beautiful young woman, and must I say, much more pretty than me. Her long silky violet hair would sway in beat with the wind and her dull, dark, misty brown eyes where like jewels according to me. I had adored her, and I still do today. She was very smart and strong, and I still want to be just like her, her calm voice never wavered as the jealous females would insult my precious nii-san_

As one thing I had learned today was that I wouldn't like the Shinobi games one bit, I would love them. The freedom to run wild in a gigantic forest? It seemed better than having potatoes and Gravy for supper!

_I had to admit, My love, We where poor when I was in my teens, we would hunt for ourselves and have fist fights for any scraps that our superiors would offer. It was hell in district 18, the homeless looking for abandoned houses to live in and the evil slaughtering poor innocent souls. All of our family would agree, District 18 was worse than a garbage dump. Now I must go, The chosen people will be picked today, I hope I am one._

As me and Kiana walked towards to huge separate lines, A muscular man had walked up to us, he had noticed the marks on our collarbone which we had to show.

"Red line," He said in a gruff, commanding tone, as It seemed he didn't want to be there all.

And who couldn't agree? This place, if you could even call it that, was dirty, messy, and never ever had cleanings. I had suspected that the man was either from district 1-5, which where very clean. It amazed me to even see people with such beautiful things in their household. It made me envious to think that such people had lots of food on their table each night for dinner. I was in envy, but many people would agree.

Kiana and I had walked into the line which was much more shorter than the first one. It had a woman with a very weird design on her forehead, it looked like a diamond. She quickly went through the line and her hands glowed green as she touched each special persons forehead. She was very busty, and her long locks where in pig tails.

"Next!" She would say as it was mine and Kiana's turn.

She had said her name was Tsunade, which was a very beautiful name in my opinion, but time flew by as she touched both of our foreheads, suddenly' I felt much more lighter. She had pointed to our collarbones where we where both surprised to see out markings gone but replaced with the initials S.G.

"The marks have been removed and replaced with a tracker, IF you get in and survive the shonobi games, the marks will reappear,' Tsunade explained in a professional voice.

She shooed us off and over to a big table, where we where greeting with many crowds, but many of them where quiet.

_It was not a surprise to me. It was odd though. For every two years, I have been in the crowd, not near the big table where we would mix in our names. I felt bad, many of the other special people could not write well. I felt very proud of myself because I had learned from mother, who was a teacher and was a bookworm._

The names where entered in a big jar and a very old fashioned woman had come out. She announced the name of this... event and all the rules, which all the people where very aware of. After that, fireworks launched, but nobody clapped. Hell, nobody WOULD clap. This was NOT a happy event, this was NOT a all-time live event, this WAS a life or death event, and everyone was warily aware of it.

The woman rather awkwardly coughed and continued with the , now my eyes had shined, her hand had entered the jar.

It glided

And Glided

And Glided

And Glided

Past the sheets of papers and she stopped, she had joyously picked 2 sheets of paper.

"And the WINNERS! Boy, they are...", She began

"WAIT!" Cried Jocelyn

The woman looked very strangely at Jocelyn, in an almost scolding manner. I scowled, we weren't raised as proper ladies, we were raised as farmers, we worked, not listen to out parents lecture us about manners.

"I just wanna say... I hope that my sisters will be in!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

Many gasps where heard. The woman smiled evilly like a a sly cat.

"Now lets continue! The winners are..." She had said.

I waited

And waited

And Waited some more

And waited for 1 minute

And Waited for another 10

But all I heard was silence

But I kept on waiting

And Waiting

Until I heard a squeak, a very small squeak...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

:D Betcha you wanted to know who? Lolz, you'll find out soon! AND AN IMPORTANT NOTICE: **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ONE OF MY STORIES (VAMPIRES, UCHIHA'S AND HATERS, OH MY!) AS EXPECTED! GOMEN! I WILL UPDATE IT THIS WEEK! **

Annnd, hopefully this one story will turn out to be my best hit! I LOVE the Hunger games! And now I made thish fanfic! And many more stories will come your way form me! **NOTICE: I TAKE IDEAS FOR STORIES AND REQUESTS AS WELL! ANYTHING TO BE IMPROVED ON, TELL ME! I'LL BE GLAD TO TRY TO IMPROVE! **

**Until next time! Annnnd A little sneak peek!**

Kiana had gasped, "NO WAY! THIS IS UNFAIR!".

The man only chuckled, "I only see Hannah as an opponent".

He sighed in annoyance, "Could you be ANY more sarcastic?".

I rolled my eyes, what a bunch of people.

Kiana Gaped.

He Laughed

Gay-kun Smirked

Hyuuga fainted.

And, I was confused.

"WHHAAAA! GET THE HELL OUTTA OUR ROOM PERVES!".


End file.
